conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Logiano
Ok so here's the deal- I'm going to change the alphabet to Latin characters with symbols. I'm also reorganizing the information as of April 21st. Please feel free to comment or make a suggestion on the discussion page! The list of characters, if you're unable to type: a ä e î ï o u j p b m v f s ś ć g ĥ h ẍ x z ź k l t n d w r Setting Logiano is designed to be a simple language using a logical method of modulation. It is meant to be used as an auxiliary language and has not devloped "naturally." Structure Alphabet The Symbol and English IPA Phonotactics No more than two consonants in succession per root word. If roots are combined and there are more than two consonants in succession, the letter A is added to the end of the first root. :"Goodbye" is made from the roots br- go, and twï- good. An a''' must be placed between the roots, forming '''bratwïo If roots are combined and there is a double letter, the second is omitted. Letters at the beginning of words are hardened. Stress is always placed on the penultimate syllable. Affixes separated by a dash are not considered part of the word and therefore do not follow this rule. Basic Grammar Nouns Noun terminations are added to the root Pronouns The plurals are not derivatives of the singulars due to plural adjective conflicts. Objects Indirect objects (Dative case) are formed by adding v''' to the end of a noun, not the root. :źo das '''zov zä uto ~ I give you '''the car. Noun Derivations These suffixes are attached to the root via combination rules. Inhabitant- '''ovo :ïndusovo '''~ an Indian (an inhabitant of India) Language- '''ano :ïndusano ~ Indian (an Indian language) Doer- tïlo :ragentïlo '''~ a writer (a doer of writing) So loźïano is, literally, the language of logic. Proper Nouns Proper nouns such as titles or names are left alone but are still translated as accurately as possible :źo tuxanîs '''marïa ~ I (am aquianted with) Maria. Verbs Verbs are formed by attaching as 'to the root. :v'as ~ look :l'as' ~ be :ragen'as' ~ write :brand'as' ~ drive :ĥïr'as' ~ throw Negatives Negative verbs are formed simply by adding the prefix BѦ :źo bä-las ~ I am not The Verb Groups There are two groups of verb endings, the ï group and the a group. These endings determine (among other things) tense and voice. :vas-pïĥa ~ had seen see(past)(perfective) The ï group ending always precedes the a group ending. If more than one a group ending is needed, the endings are arranged alphabetically. :vas-haśa ~ to see oneself see(infinitive)(reflexive) There are no transition verbs. The Ͽ Group Each of these (except Present) is denoted by a suffix ending in Ͽ The A Group Each ending is denoted by a suffix ending in A Examples and Explanations I am going to see the dog~ ƸO BRAÇ-ʕA VAÇ-ϷA ƵѦ KѦNO~ zho bras-cha vas-ha zae kaeno Literally, this statement means "I going to see the dog." The helping verb "am/LAÇ" is not used. I will be seeing the dog~ ƸO VAÇ-NϿʕA ƵѦ KѦNO~ zho vas-nicha zae kaeno Again, the helping verb is omitted. I had been seen by the dog~ ƸO VAÇ-ПϿΘAMA TON ƵѦ KѦNO~ zho vas-pithama ton zae kaeno The ending ПϿ denotes past tense, ΘA denotes perfective (have seen), and MA denotes passive (am/is/are seen). Adjectives Adjectives are put before the object that they are describing and are created by adding U to the root: BEJU UTO~ beyu uto~ beautiful car. Adjectives that describe plural nouns end in UM: BEJUM UTϿ~ beyum uti~ beautiful cars. Comparatives Comparatives are formed by adding the suffix ѦΘ (aeth) (more) or ѦΘKA (aethka) (most) to the end of an adjective. The word “than” when used to compare is “ϢЭN” (wihn) (VϿƸU-ѦΘ ϢЭN NEÇO~ vizhu-aeth wihn neso~ whiter than snow). Adjective Derivations These endings can be combined like the A group. Adverbs Adverbs are formed by attaching K to the end of an adjective (not the root): ENΓORΘUK~ engorthuk~ angrily. Adverbs immediately precede the verb. Table of Correlatives Loosely based on Zamenhof's table for Esperanto. Relative pronouns can be formed by adding the conjuntion ending T: ƸO ƸϿAÇ MOƵѦT BRANΔAÇ~ zho zhias mozaet brandas~ I know who drives. The conjunction "that" is expressed simply as ʕѦT: RO ƸϿAÇ ʕѦT ƸO BRANΔAÇ-ʕA~ ro zhias chaet zho brandas-cha~ He knows that I am driving. |} Prepositions All prepositions end in N, and each one has one fixed meaning. If it’s necessary to use a preposition and it’s not clear which one to use, the word VЭN (vihn) is used, which has no fixed meaning. Conjunctions All conjunctions end in an unreleased plosive T. Coordinating Correlating Subordinate Sentence Structure Basic sentences are SVO. Interogatives undergo SV inversion. ƸO VAÇ ƵѦ KѦNO~ zho vas zae kaeno~ I see the dog VAÇ ƸO ƵѦ KѦNO?~ vas zho zae kaeno?~ Do I see the dog? Simple Phrases Hello- ϷELO- helo Hi- ϷAJO- hayo Goodbye- BRATϢϿO- bratwio How Are You?- ϷOƵѦ LAÇ ƵO?- hozae las zo? Good- TϢϿU- twiu Bad- XANU- khanu So-so- RANU- ranu Excellent- TϢϿU-ÇOLЭ- twiu-solih Welcome- TϢϿVEΓO- twivego Yes- JA - ya No- BѦ- bae Please/You’re Welcome- ƸO ALAÇ- zho alas Thank You- ƸO ϿVAÇ- zho ivas Numbers Cardinal Fractions and Decimals To make a fraction, the root VѦ is added after the numerator. For decimals, the root ПѦ takes the place of the decimal point. If there are no digits before the point, saying "AΓ" is not required. Numbers after the decimal are said (i.e.) "three three three" instead of "three-hundred and thirty-three thousanths." Usage Moods Subjunctive Mood In Logiano, the subjunctive mood is expressed in terms of the influential ending TϿ: If he worked, he could earn high wages XAT RO ϢORBALAÇ-TϿ, RO JѦΓAÇ-ΦϿ NUMLUM ΔONVϿ khat ro worbalas-ti, ro yaegas-fi numlum donvi "If he should work, he would earn high wages" Realis/Irrealis Mood Both of these moods are expressed in the present tense. Modality Deontic modality in the form of a command is expressed with KϿ. Otherwise, the ending TϿ is used. Epistemic modality is expressed with the adverb ϷЭBUK (hihbuk) "possibly". Evidentiality is based on context. Example text Apple KѦ ROΔO LAÇ ΦJOKѦ ΓARUƵO. ƵѦ ΓARUƵO KOϢAÇ-MA VѦN ƵѦ EПЭΓO ΔEN KѦ ROΔU ƸOMO. KѦ BRϿXU ROΔO~ KѦ ROΔO ʕѦT LAÇ ϷABU ΘAÇ-ϷA~ ΓURAÇ VORUK LAÇ-ϷA ϨAKU, BRAΔU, JOT ΘϿNU. ƵѦ ЭVO ΔEN KѦ ROΔO LAÇ LOTU. KѦ ROΔO LAÇ ΔϿTAVUK UΔKϿ-JABU (18) ÇENTϿMϿTϿRϿ ΔEN ÇϿRKO. Transliteration kae rodo las fyokae garuzo. zae garuzo kowas-ma vaen zae epihgo den kae rodu zhomo. kae brikhu rodo~ kae rodo chaet las habu thas-ha~ guras voruk las-ha shaku, bradu, yot thinu. zae ihvo den kae rodo las lotu. kae rodo las ditavuk udki-yabu (18) sentimitiri den sirko. Translation (Direct) A apple is (indefinite)kind of fruit. The fruit find(passive) on the branch of a apple-like tree. A ripe-like apple- A apple that(relative) is ready-like eat(infinitive)- is able also be(infinitive) green-like, brown-like, or yellow-like. The shape of a apple is ball-like. A apple is approximately 18 centimeters of circle. Translation (Approxmiate) An apple is a kind of fruit. The fruit is found on the branch of an apple tree. A ripe apple- an apple that is ready to eat- can also be green, brown, or yellow. The shape of an apple is like a ball. An apple is approximately 18 centimeters around. Sun ƵѦ ÇOLO LAÇ KѦ ÇEΘO ϿT ƵѦ ƵOϷAVU-ѦΘKA MЭJARO ПEN ѦΓU ÇOLU ΦϿBO. BO TAƸAKRONAÇ 99.86% ΔEN ƵѦ OПAΓO ПEN ƵѦ ÇOLU ΦϿBO. AϪUK ƵѦ ƵOϷAVU ПLANEʕTO ƸUПЭTERO LAÇ ϢϿVU KROƵѦT KOMПRϿʕAÇ-MA ƵѦ ÇOLO. ƵѦN ПLANEʕTϿ ПEN ѦΓU ÇOLU ΦϿBO BRAÇ VOVAN ƵѦ ÇOLO VЭN ORBATϿ. ѦΓU ÇOLO ΓURAÇ VAÇ-ϷAMA ПEN ƵѦ ÇELƵO ΔURAN ƵѦ KRO ΔEN MUTARO. BO LAÇ VAÇ-MA ϷOʕѦ KѦ ƵOϷAVU ΘϿNU LOTO. Transliteration zae solo las kae setho it zae zohavu-aethka mihyaro pen aegu solu fibo. bo tazhakronas 99.86% den zae opago pen zae solu fibo. aksuk zae zohavu planechto zhupihtero las wivu krozaet komprichas-ma zae solo. zaen planechti pen aegu solu fibo bras vovan zae solo vihn orbati. aegu solo guras vas-hama pen zae selzo duran zae kro den mutaro. bo las vas-ma hochae kae zohavu thinu loto. Translation (Direct) The sun is a star and the large-like(superlative) object in we-like sun-like system. It constitutes 99.86% of the matter in the sun-like system. Wholly the large-like planet Jupiter is tiny-like when(relative) compare to(passive) the sun. The(plural) planets in we-like sun-like system go around the sun (of/in/on) orbits. We-like sun is able see(infinitive)(passive) in the sky during the time of day. It is see(passive) as a large-like yellow-like ball. Translation (Approximate) The Sun is a star and the largeest object in our solar system. It makes up 99.86% of the matter in the solar system. Even the giant planet Jupiter is tiny when compared to the sun. The planets in our solar system move around the sun in orbits. Our sun can be seen in the sky in the day time. It is seen as a large yellow ball. Animals KϿΓϿ LAÇ METAƵOANUM ΔAXNUM MЭJARϿ. ϨϿ BѦ-LOVAÇ-ϨA ϨU ϢѦLENO. KϿΓϿ MEVORUK ΘAÇ OTARUM ΔAXNUM MЭJARϿ (KϿΓϿ, RЭVANϿ, ΦONΓϿ, ПRϿ) LѦʕAÇ-ϷA ETEJALO MENAÇ-ϷA. MJOKѦ LAÇ ПARAÇϿTϿ, ϿT MJOKѦ ϨѦAÇ ΦOTOÇϿNΘETϿKUM ПROTϿÇTϿ ϷOʕѦT ÇϿMBϿONTϿ. ΓAVUM ΔEN KϿΓUM ÇПϿϨϿ BѦϪAÇ . MJOKѦ LAÇ ƵOϷAVUM ϿT MJOKѦ LAÇ ϢϿVUM; MJOKѦ LAÇ ΘEKUM ϿT MJOKѦ LAÇ ΓRUϨUM. MJOKѦ MENAÇ ПEN AΓULO, OTARϿ MENAÇ VѦN ƵѦ KLOMO ϿT MOKѦ KϿΓϿ ΓURAÇ AΦRAÇ-ϷA. ΓURAÇ-LA BRAÇ-ϷA ΔON UΔU ϨATO AN KѦ OTARO LAÇ KѦ ϷUПAΓU ϢOÇORO ΔEN KѦ KϿΓO. Transliteration kigi las metazoanum dakhnum mihyari. shi bae-lovas-sha shu waeleno. kigi mevoruk thas otarum dakhnum mihyari (kigi, rihvani, fongi, pri) laechas-ha eteyalo menas-ha. myokae las parasiti, it myokae shaeas fotosinthetikum protisti hochaet simbionti. gavum den kigum spishi baeksas. myokae las zohavum it myokae las wivum; myokae las thekum it myokae las grushum. myokae menas pen agulo, otari menas vaen zae klomo it mokae kigi guras afras-ha. guras-la bras-ha don udu shato an kae otaro las kae hupagu wosoro den kae kigo. Translation (Direct) Animals is metazoa-like(plural) life-like(plural) objects. They produce(negative)(reflexive) their food. Animals usually eat other-like(plural) life-like(plural) objects plants, fungi, the rest get(infinitive) energy live(infinitive). Some is parasites, and some have photosynnthesis-like(plural) protists as(relative) symbionts. Million-like(plural) of species exist. Some is large-like(plural) and some is tiny-like(plural); some is fat-like(plural) and some is tall-like(plural). Some live in water, others live on the ground and some animals is able fly(infinitive). Is able(gerund) move(infinitive) from one place to a other is a distinct-like trait of a animal. Translation (Approximate) Animals are metazoan living things. They do not make their own food by themselves. Animals usually eat other living things (animals, plants, fungi, etc.) to get energy to live. Some are parasites, and some have photosynthetic protists as symbionts. There are millions of animal species. Some are big and some are small; some are fat and some are tall. Some live in water, others live on the ground and some animals can fly. Being able to move from one place to another is a distinctive trait of an animal. Basic Lessons Basic Sentence Dissection and Modulation ƸO LAÇ ΓRUϨU Ƹ- I/me- Since the root is in it's noun form, the substantival termination O is added, becoming ƸO. L- am/is/are/be- This root is in a verb form, with the verbial termination AÇ, becoming LAÇ. ΓRUϨ- tall - This root in its adjective form takes the adjectival termination U, becoming ΓRUϨU. The usual word order is SVO. The best thing about Logiano is that you can simply change the ending of a word to change its part of speech. The root ϷЭB means 'possible' ϷЭBO- possibility ϷЭBϿ- possibilities ϷЭBU- possible ϷЭBUM- possible (when describing plural nouns) ϷЭBUK- possibly ϷЭBAÇ- to make possible Noun-Adjective Agreement In Logiano, adjectives always agree in number with the noun they describe. ƵѦ OVO LAÇ VEVU. The person is happy. ƵѦN OVϿ LAÇ VEVUM. The people are happy. ƵѦ KѦNO LAÇ ƵOϷAVU. The dog is big. ƵѦN KѦNϿ ''LAÇ ''ƵOϷAVUM. The dogs are big. ƵѦ ROVO ''ϿT ƵѦ ''MOVO ''LAÇ ''ΓRUϨUM. The man and the woman are tall. Ϩ''Ͽ'' ''LAÇ ''ΓRUϨUM. They are tall. (Advanced example) ƸO KϿAÇ ƵѦN ΦϿLϿV ''LAÇ-ϷA ''VEVUM. I want the cats to be happy. ('cats' is what the adjective is describing, so the M is used for 'happy') Dative Case The dative case denotes the indirect object. It does not receive the action. ƸO ΔAÇ ƵOV ƵѦ ΓALO. I give you the gift. ƵO ΔϿLAÇ ROV BRAÇ-ϷA. You tell him to go. RO MOϢATAÇ ѦΓϿ''V'' KѦ MOBENO. He shows us a house. ϨϿ ΔAÇ MOV ϿT VOÇϿ''V'' ƵѦN JAϨϿ. They give her and you all the keys. (An awkward example, but all indirect objects are declined). Verb Tenses Tenses are designed to be very simple to use. They are separated by dashes, so stress is still placed on the penultimate syllable of the root. One can not combine tenses. BRAÇ-ПϿNϿ Present ƸO ПϿRAÇ ''ƵѦ LOTO. I ''stop ''the ball. ƵO ''LONAÇ ''OVϿ KRON KѦ TELEΦONO. You ''call ''people with a telephone. '''Past RO ''BRAÇ-ПϿ ''AN ƵѦ TEXO. He ''went ''to the store. MO ''KOÇAÇ-ПϿ ''ƵѦ ϢѦLENO. She ''cooked ''the food. Future BO ''LϿПϿKϿAÇ-NϿ ''ΘOAJKO. It '''''will bake cake. ѦΓϿ BRAÇ-NϿ ''AN ƵѦ MOBENO. We ''will go to the house. Past Imperfect VOÇϿ LAÇ-ϢϿ VEVU. You all were happy. ϨϿ ϨѦAÇ-ϢϿ ƵѦ LOTO. They had the ball. Conditional ƸO MOʕAÇ-ΦϿ ϢѦLENO. I would like food. ƵO ΘAÇ-ΦϿ, MUT… I would eat, but... Influential RO VAÇ-TϿ KѦ ϷAʕARO. He should see a doctor. MO ΓURAÇ-TϿ BRAÇ-ϷϿ. She should be able to go. Imperative ΔЭLANAÇ-KϿ ƵѦN OVϿ. Look at the people. BѦ-BRAÇ-KϿ KRON ƵѦ UTO. Don't go with the car. Verb Aspects Active/Progressive ƸO ΔЭLANAÇ-ʕA ƵO- I am watching you ƸO ΔЭLANAÇ-NϿʕA ƵO- I will be watching you Perfective ƵO BRAÇ-ΘA AN ƵѦ ПLAƸO- You have gone to the beach ƵO BRAÇ-ПϿΘA AN ƵѦ ПLAƸO- You had gone to the beach ƵO BRAÇ-ПϿΘAʕA AN ƵѦ ПLAƸO- You had been going to the beach Infinitive RO KϿAÇ VAÇ-ϷA KѦ ΓAXVO- He wants'' to see'' the map RO KϿAÇ-ПϿ VAÇ-ϷA KѦ ΓAXVO- He wanted to see the map (ПϿ is not added to VAÇ-ϷA) RO KϿAÇ-ПϿΘA VAÇ-ϷA KѦ ΓAXVO- He had wanted to see the map Gerund BRANΔAÇ-LA LAÇ ΦEϪU- Driving is useful (Here, 'BRANΔAÇ' is a verb that acts as a noun, making it a Gerund. Even though the English ending 'ing' is used, it does not use the active aspect) Passive ϨϿ LONAÇ-MA KOMПJUTϿ- They are called computers ϨϿ LONAÇ-NϿMA KOMПJUTϿ- They will be called computers LONAÇ-LAMA BѦ-LAÇ ΦEϪU- Being called is not important (Note: it is not ''acceptable to use LAÇ and the adjective form LONU) '''Reflexive VOÇϿ ΓURAÇ '''''TAÇ-''ϷA''ϨA BO- You all are able to make it yourselves VOÇϿ ΓURAÇ-TϿ TAÇ-''ϷA''ϨA BO- You all should be able to make it yourselves VOÇϿ TAÇ-ПϿΘAϨA BO- You all had made it yourselves Category:Languages